


Going Bad Sleep

by kanasvetlana



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Based On Going Seventeen: Bad Clue, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kim Mingyu-centric, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, aged-down characters, but inaccurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanasvetlana/pseuds/kanasvetlana
Summary: It was almost midnight and Park Mingyu could not sleep. His sleeping problem was not new, but as a teenager, he had his own limits. He then called Secretary Chwe, someone who was very close to his deceased father, and is close to him until now, despite being transferred to work for his cruel grandfather.
Relationships: (revealed later), Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Kudos: 16





	Going Bad Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Park Mingyu is 15 here
> 
> I do not own everything in here

“Secretary Chwe,” the teenager had his hoarse voice shaking, “I’m sorry, … I must be waking you up, calling you … at this very hour. I’m sorry. I can’t sleep. I keep seeing him whenever I … whenever I close my eyes ...”

It was almost midnight. The one he called, naturally, must be sleeping soundly on his bed. However, Park Mingyu (15) did not have any choice at the moment. He did not know who to talk to when it came to this. As his cold sweat ran through his temple, his finger chose to click the emergency call button, connecting him immediately to his late father’s ex-secretary, Hansol Vernon Chwe (30).

For now, he was the last person Mingyu believed. Not his friends, they were all too dumb to help him. Not his relatives, because Mingyu knew they could not be trusted. He waited for the older man to talk back.

“I ate the pills,” he added, “and I fell asleep. But it only worked … for a while. The moment he came to my dream as a nightmare, I was wide awake. Doctor Jeon Wonwoo told me I should not consume them carelessly, so I …. It happened more often these days, I don’t … I don’t know why …”

Still, he got no response from the other side. Mingyu started to be anxious about his choice. He checked whether he called the right number. Of course, he did, it was _Secretary Chwe_ , but it felt like a cold call. Even though someone had picked up his call, no one spoke to him.

“Secretary Chwe,” his voice was close to a whisper. “Is this you? Am I … am I speaking to ... the … right person?”

_“Yes.”_

It was one word that Mingyu needed all along. The thick layers of anxiety and doubt in his chest decreased a little. Before he could answer, the man spoke again.

“ _Sorry, I was … I am sleepy. Very.”_

“I apologize for bothering you. No wonder ... your voice is kinda different ‒but I know it’s you, Secretary Chwe‒ you’re always kind to me even after … his death …”

The secretary did not reply. Mingyu could imagine him waiting for the continuation of his sentence.

“… and now I just … don’t know what to do? I am confused. I _am_ afraid. Whenever the thought … crossed my mind, I … I can’t forgive him. I can’t … forgive my grandfather.”

Gulping down his own saliva, Mingyu had his teeth clenched for a while. He never liked it when the sight of his grandfather appeared on his mind. The old man always had this weird smell that resembled candles. Whenever Mingyu thought of him, even if so suddenly, he could smell a faint, yet strange smell of red candles on his nose.

“Yeah, I knew his death was like … ten years ago? Yeah, it was _today,_ ten years ago. I could still remember it vividly.” 

_“Oh, wow._ ”

“... yeah.”

_“I mean, today’s his death anniversary? We’ve gotta pray for him, then … I don’t know … you fancy a drink?”_

Mingyu let out a little sigh. A faint smile appeared on his lips. He knew that the ex-secretary was the _chillest_ person he ever met even until now, but still, how could he be _so chill_ when it came to this matter? Seriously. _People would be so funny when they were sleepy, huh_.

“Secretary Chwe, I am a fifteen years old teenager with a mental disorder. Doctor Jeon would not recommend it.”

_“How the hell am I supposed to know that you’re fifteen?”_

“Secretary Chwe, is this _really_ you?”

_“I mean, whoa, you are so … tall. Many … taller …_ ‒ _much taller. Yeah. You know what I’m saying?”_

His eyebrows twitched. At this point, Mingyu started to doubt his choice to call the older man. However, the image of a drunk-and-disheveled Hansol appeared on his mind, might be half alive, and he could not help but laugh a little.

“You are drunk, Secretary Chwe,” he stated cheerfully.

_“No._ ”

“It’s okay, it’s okay! I think I can understand you. Must’ve been hard ... working for my grandfather, eh, Secretary Chwe? Did my grandfather get you overworked too? Did he even pay you?”

_“Sssh, you are_ ‒ “

But Mingyu cut him off.

“Did my grandfather bathe you in hot candles? Just like‒ ”

“ _Listen here you little shit.”_

It was hard for Mingyu to be serious for now, and even he himself did not know why. His lips got wider, he tried not to laugh knowing there was nothing funny actually.

Probably because he could not let it go out of his head ‒the image of his father’s ex-secretary being drunk and annoyed. The older man was always a man of a few words. He did not change much, and after bumping into him in certain Park family events, he could see that Hansol had a tougher life ever since he transferred to work under his grandfather.

Probably because of his so-called mental illness.

_“I mean ‒sorry‒ Park Minghao_ ‒ “

“The name’s Park Mingyu, Secretary Chwe.”

_“Okay, okay! Sheeesh, why is this so hard_ ‒ _anyway, I am here for … I am here to listen to you. Not the other way around. So please, if you still have …. I am waiting … if not … I need sleep ...”_

“Let me drink first, Secretary Chwe. …. Ah, my glass is empty. Sorry, please wait a bit, I won’t be long …”

(And thus, their talk continued until your narrator fell asleep.)

* * *

“Hansol, why the hell does your former boss’ son keep contacting you for a damn midnight counseling session? I heard that the Parks could hire the famous Jeon Wonwoo as their own family doctor, so why does it have to be you? You know what, it freaked me out, but I wanted to believe in you, I don’t want us to end just because of one mentally ill boy. Seriously, I thought you were cheating on me.”

“Seungkwan, did you check my phone while I was sleeping?”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thank you for reading! Did you enjoy the latest Going Seventeen?
> 
> At first, I listened to Seventeen because my best friend commissioned me to write about her OTP. I ended up falling for them. Their MV concepts are creative, most of them inspired me.
> 
> Please forgive my inaccuracy in everything I've written. You can also ask me in the comment section if you don't understand, because actually English is not my native language ;;


End file.
